A Beta's Mate
by littletreetopper
Summary: Another sappy Stiles is Derek's mate story but it's hard to believe that Derek is hiding anything other than a big gooey heart under all that anger and bravado. A different take on season one focusing on Stiles and Derek because Scott and Allison really are that annoying. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own anything, it's fan fiction…

**Warning: **MA (language and M/M slash)

**A/N: **I have a few stories just starting out so whichever ones garner more interest will receive more attention from me but all will continue. Also this chapter is kinda long but I have it written and can't really find a good middle spot to cut it so might as well put it all up.

**Chapter 1**

This was another one of those times when Stiles was desperately hoping wolf senses weren't as strong as he was pretty positive they were. He had thought of asking Scott a couple of times but he didn't want to give him any ideas or wonder why he was asking plus if he is being honest Scott is a terrible werewolf and he probably wouldn't know anyway.

"Is that clear?" Derek shouted from an inch away, one fist bunched in Stiles' shirt and his other pressing Stiles securely to wall at his neck. Right, he was supposed to be listening.

"Uhh yeah, sure, of course. Crystal." _Dad having sex, dad having sex, dad having sex, oh god now I want to throw up. At least that worked. Breathe. _Fewer things can cease the blood flow to your dick than imagining your father in a compromising situation. That is until Derek wrinkled his nose like he caught a whiff of the fucking hippie neighbors disgusting worm infested compost bin. _Don't panic, that could mean anything. Breathe goddamnit! _

With that Derek pushed off him and walked over to the window and took long deep breaths, his mountainous shoulders rising and falling and Stiles had to start another litany of parental sex through his brain to stop him from picturing the scene before him sans the unfortunate cotton and leather layers. Scott was just looking back and forth between Stiles and Derek like a total moron who didn't get the joke. _Yeah, such a bad werewolf. Fucking Alpha should have bitten me. I woulda been awesome. But I guess that also means Derek's not an idiot… well fuck. He is going to kill me. Take me out into the woods and I'll just be another damn animal attack victim. Oh my god this could be my last day on earth… and I'm still a fucking virgin! Could I be any more pathetic? _

"Are you okay?" Both Stiles and Derek were torn from their thoughts at Scott's question and neither new who it was directed towards but both responded in unison.

"Fine." Their eyes jumped to each other's and then looked back to Scott far too quickly.

"Right." Scott sighed, "well I'm supposed to go meet Allison so I'll call you later Stiles. Derek." He nodded to the older boy as he leapt from the window.

"Can't anybody use the damn door anymore. Seriously!" But Derek was already on the ledge with one final glance over his shoulder at Stiles leaving the kid to melt into the floor at his sexy smirk before he disappeared. _Oh I am so screwed. _

Derek isn't an idiot, he's been a werewolf his whole damn life he knows how to use his nose and what his most valuable sense can tell him. However he's never cursed that gift more than right now. Just the common scent of this stupid kid without the added layer of arousal was enough to make Derek keel over if he let it, but this, this was _too_ much.

It had started out fine. When he first met Scott and Stiles he could claim the slight increase in the latter's heart rate was purely fear, because really the kid _should_ fear him. But then the first time Derek approached Stiles alone the intoxicating rush of blood to the boy's face and neck could literally make the wolf stop in his tracks. He knew then he needed to nip this in the bud.

If circumstances were different, if he wasn't a werewolf dealing with an unknown murderous Alpha, a new and incompetent Beta, and hell just the fact that he was Derek Hale, he would be all up on this kid. No one had ever made the werewolf want to be a harmless human so much in his life. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt this beautiful young human but he knew if he gave in and claimed what he wanted, what he needed from him, there would be no going back. He just couldn't do that to Stiles, no matter how much this kid thinks he wants whatever his body is clearly asking for. He really has _no_ idea what he's asking for.

But then his plan to terrify the kid away backfired horribly. Of course his true mate would only be aroused by his dominance, if he'd really thought about it before hand he wouldn't have gotten to this point. He was becoming desperate and he knew it. The pull was getting too strong. He had honestly thought all of his parents' bedtime stories of love and true mates were just fairytales like all parents spew to their children but with you know, a relevant werewolf twist or something. He should have known that every word out of their mouths was always some sort of lesson. _God, this fucking kid is going to kill me. But actually. _

Derek was anxiously pacing his room in the guest cottage down by the lake on his property and shooting nervous glances at the stack of books he'd accumulated on his search for answers to his little mating problem. From the first moment he'd seen Stiles he was instantly drawn to him and instantly horrified by that. At first it wasn't anything sexual or intimate, more like a frequency Stiles was emitting that only Derek could hear or feel or whatever the fuck it was. His body was completely at ease, more than even when his sister was still alive or maybe even his whole family. He almost felt whole again with the energy radiating off Stiles and filling him up, but then his brain almost exploded with the implications of that and he was on edge again despite the calm trying its hardest to push back in. He wouldn't let it. It was too damn weird.

That was weeks ago. He's had time to process and rationalize and try to convince himself that everything was completely fine and natural. Even though he was actually very far from convinced, mostly do to one passage from a more obscure book of lore that has been plaguing his conscious since he read it three days ago.

'_A true pairing cannot be denied. Once a wolf becomes aware of his or her mate nothing else can truly be accomplished until the mate has been claimed. The need to claim one's mate becomes all-consuming and leaves the wolf vulnerable to outside attacks but contrarily claiming one's mate leads to newfound strength and power – a strength necessary to defend one's mate especially should the wolf's mate be a human.'_

Reading that nearly gave poor Derek a heart attack. Mostly because of how true it is, he's the goddamn living proof. He could rarely think of much else besides Stiles. He really only made any progress with their psycho Alpha problem whenever he was around Stiles because then he didn't have to think about him – he was there. But of course that also meant he had to try not to breath so as no to maul the poor human or pound him into his messy bed, or the wall, or his computer chair, or really any and every surface available.

Derek stopped pacing and looked down at his crotch with an exasperated sigh. _Again? Seriously? He's not even here!_ Derek was starting to feel like a pubescent teen all over again getting hard just thinking about sex, there didn't even need to be anyone else in the room, but always it was thinking about Stiles that did this to him before he could stop it. Not that he really thought he could anymore, willing it away never worked. He groaned and slowly let his hand wander down to the bulge in his black denim jeans, he lightly cupped it barely applying any pressure not willing to give in just yet. He new resistance was only futile though.

Reluctantly he laid back on his bed and brought his other hand under the hem of his shirt ghosting his fingers along his torso. He let his head sink into the pillow imagining those strong but delicate fingers rising towards his chest, those plump pink lips peppering each abdominal muscle in turn. Derek unknowingly released a breathy moan full of yearning and desperation. He needed so badly for this to be real. Suddenly his pants were torn open and his incredibly hard and almost purple member was trapped in his firm grip with a cry of Stile's name escaping his lips. It only took a few seconds of picturing those pouty lips stretched around him descending towards his pelvis for a face full of curls and after a delicious whimper of 'Stiles, please' Derek could breath again as cum shot across his stomach and onto the hem of his raised shirt.

Derek was so entranced in his fantasy and the scent of his own arousal that he didn't notice his audience at the window. His own heartbeat was so loud coming down from his orgasm he still didn't hear the visitor even as they made a panicked escape.

Scott ran as fast as his Beta form possibly could. He wasn't sure what Derek would have done o him if he had seen him there or heard him or smelled him but that wonton display probably would have been the last thing he ever saw, which would have been horribly depressing. Scott didn't know if he was more shocked by what he witnessed or that that he seemed to get away without Derek catching him. He was obviously preoccupied but still, that is pretty damn preoccupied for not one of his wolf senses to perk up.

_Okay so Derek is into Stiles? But he hates Stiles… doesn't he? Oh god is this one of this kinky love hate things cause I so don't want to deal with this shit._ If he were capable of using the air in his lungs for anything other than running full speed he would have been laughing by now. He had gone over to Derek's in the first place to ask him to lay off Stiles. His best friend could be annoying as hell but he was his best friend and Derek shoving him around all the time was so not okay. Scott slowed to a stop, he'd already covered a few miles and was a few minutes from Stile's house and needed to collect himself. _Oh my god this is too much. _He couldn't help it; at this point he was doubled over laughing in earnest. _Badass born made werewolf Derek Hale is gay and desperate for some Stiles! Oh my god I'm dying. I can't take this. This is the best thing to happen since this goddamn bite. Shit Stiles is gonna die! Oh my god I can't want to see his face._ Scott managed to pull himself together somewhat and walked the last few blocks to Stile's house laughing every now and then despite the somewhat horrifying images he was simultaneously fighting from his mind.

Stiles really should have been used to his window banging open without so much as a tap hello but he still shot up into the air clutching his heart. _Oh, just Scott._ He knew he shouldn't want it to be Derek because that should only mean his imminent death but lately just the sight of the sexy wolf made his whole body thrum and he couldn't get enough, really if was going to die he honestly wouldn't mind if it was with Derek on top of him with his hands gripping his neck or better yet his fangs sinking into him. _God I'm so fucked up. What the hell is wrong with me? Fucking teenage hormones. Get a grip Stiles. Right, Scott's here._

"This house does have a door you know, I recall you used to be pretty familiar with it." Scott snorted and Stiles turned back to his computer. Scott was standing there practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with a way too eager grin on his face. "Jesus Scott, you were only gone a couple hours, do you and Allison really have sex that often? You are way happier than any person should ever be allowed to be."

Scott frowned for a moment but decided not to reprimand Stiles for his rudeness this time because he was in way too good of a mood with such great gossip to spill and he couldn't deny that Stiles also had a point. He would be bitter too if Stiles were now having sex all the time and he was still a virgin. That only made his news even more appropriate and he couldn't help but start laughing all over again. Stiles looked over at his friend sitting on the edge of his bed with obvious confusion, normally commenting on Scott's sex life got him some form of physical blow and not a ridiculous giggle fit.

"What the hell, Scott. Spill. You look like you're about to combust or like you've just absorbed a nuclear bomb and save millions of lives but now you have to contain it within you and only-" Scott knew what would shut his friend up.

"I know exactly who wishes they were having sex with _you_ all the time." Stiles' mouth hung open ridiculously which only helped fuel Scott's laughter. Stiles recovered quickly.

"Uhh, obviously everyone they just don't know it yet. I'm one of those people who once they you know 'come into their own' they become impossible to resist – wait it's not you is it? This isn't going to become on of those 'I've known you my whole life and I've suddenly realized' because honestly Scott I love you but like a brother, I'm really sorry but-"

"Dude no! It's Derek!" Scott was standing now, towering over Stiles in front of his desk. Scott's eyes started to narrow suspiciously as his best friends heart began to race and unmistakable color flushed his cheeks. Stiles seemed to have gone into shock; he always has some sarcastic quip or comment to throw out there, especially when he's uncomfortable. Scott's eyes widen with the realization, "holy shit you guys are _so_ into each other." Suddenly Stiles' eyes snapped to his friends and he forced one of his best smiles across his face.

"Yeah totally, every time he threatens to kill me and rip out my throat out it's such a turn on." Unfortunately that didn't sound as sarcastic as Stiles had planned.

"Oh my god, dude! You weren't lying!" Stiles' eyes widened in horror. _Goddamn werewolf lie detectors! How the hell is a guy supposed to have any privacy anymore! Wait. Go back. Derek's into me? Is that why I'm not dead already? Yeah right you already know Scotts an idiot… sorry Scott I love you buddy but it's true. But fuck this is embarrassing. Okay play it cool. _

"Buu…well…no…uhh." _Great job Stiles, so much for being cool. _Scott was staring in disbelief at his friend. As great a shock as seeing Derek moaning Stiles' name his hand on his junk, this might be an even greater one. His best friend is gay and has a thing for Derek Hale? The guy who is always threatening to kill him? And he just admitted he gets off on that! This is all becoming way more than Scott had bargained for when he climbed up here looking for the laugh of his life. Now he was the fool and he was pissed.

"What the hell Stiles! When were you gonna tell me you like guys? Don't you think that's something you tell your best friend!" Stiles was not expecting that reaction, but it was one he could deal with.

"I'm not gay okay!" Not a lie. Scott was really confused now. "I'm just like gay for Derek or something…" Stiles mumbled sheepishly. Again not a lie. "I'm sorry, Scott but what the hell was I supposed to tell you, huh? Hey man you know that mentor werewolf guy whom we barely know anything about is the literally hottest thing I've ever seen? Just being around him makes my whole body go into super overdrive and there's nothing I can do about it? And knowing that if he new I was practically in love with him he'd honest to god kill me?" Stiles is the one shouting now towering over a truly intimidated Scott. _Shit I did not want to say all that. Goddamn word vomit. Why do you have to talk so much? Why couldn't you have just stayed in shock you've probably just scarred your best friend for life._

Warm arms wrapped themselves securely around Stiles rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. _Wait why is Scott hugging me? Why am I shaking? Oh my god am I crying? Fuck I'm seriously crying. God could this get anymore embarrassing. Ugh I love you, Scott. _

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Stiles. I really need to start thinking before I talk. I'm so sorry buddy, but it's all gonna be okay. It really is, everything's gonna be fine. Derek wants you too. That's what I was coming over here to tell you." The sobbing slowed and Stiles pulled away to look at his friend.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott smiled encouragingly at his friend and brought them over to Stiles' bed to sit side-by-side leaving the one hand still on the slighter's shoulders.

"I went over to Derek's a bit ago to tell him something and I got a whole lot more than I bargained for." Scott smiled at his friend's confusion. "He was well, you know, uhh taking care of business and freaking moaning your name, man." Stiles' eyes widened in disbelief while the color began to faintly return to his cheeks.

"You're telling me you spied on him jerking off and stuck around long enough for a show?" Stiles was grinning now and even though he didn't really believe his friend he still had him admitting to peeping.

"Uhh yeah? Well when you put it that way… I was in shock okay. I mean come on! It was Derek fucking Hale blubbering and writhing and literally whining my best friend's name! It's like one of those car wreck situations where you want to look away but the scene in front of you is to mind blowing you can't not to watch." Stiles was just shaking his head refusing to process this news, it couldn't be true. There was just no way.

And then Scott threw himself back on the bed, one hand crawling up his shirt rubbing his stomach trying and failing to impersonate Derek's gruff voice, "Stiles! Uhnggg Stiles, pleaseeee!"

"Scott that is enough! OUT! Now!" Both boys froze staring at an irate Derek Hale standing in front of the window. "Now Scott!" Scott turned to look at Stiles afraid for his friend's life but Stile's gave him a tiny nod and then two second later Scott was out the window.

After Derek's little tension relieving session he knew the only thing that would comfort him would be to decrease the distance between him and Stiles. Something he'd become all too familiar with recently was the neighbor's roof across the street from Stiles. He had a clear view into his window and with his hearing it might as well have been professional surveillance. He justified it by thinking he was protecting him from the Alpha. Scott could protect himself much easier.

When he settled into his usual spot and focused his hearing the first thing he heard was Scott's raised voice and Stiles' panicked heart rate. _So not okay. What is that little asshole doing?_ 'I'm not gay okay! I'm just gay for Derek or something…' _Oh shit. I am so screwed. Wait his body feel the same as mine? So he's been suffering too? _The pain that's been in Derek's chest the last few weeks seems to magnify ten fold. The whole reason he's been fighting the bond is so that Stile's would never have to suffer. Knowing his denial has brought his mate pain hurts more than he knew possible.

_That should be me holding Stiles. Comforting him. He's my mate. Mine_. A growl slowly radiates from deep within the wolf's gut. He longs to leap across and claim him more than he ever has before but the next thing Scott says leaves him stuck. _How does he know that? I've hardly let myself become aroused in his presence, there's no way he could have… that son of a! Mother! Goddamn idiot Beta! I am going to KILL him! That is enough_!

In barely three bounds Derek makes his way through the window from across the street only to witness his utter humiliation being displayed before him. It takes almost all of his control not to destroy the lesser wolf in front of him, but he is important to his mate and the last thing he'd ever knowingly do is cause his mate pain. Not ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stiles stared up at the gorgeous man looming over him. His eyes were closed, his nostrils flared and his chest rising and falling like he was desperately clinging to whatever ounce of control he had left. _Oh my god he is just so hot. Is there anything hotter than a pissed off and puffed up Derek? Nope. Nothing. Oh my god he heard what Scott was saying. But he's pissed so Scott was probably confused or didn't see what he thought he saw or oh my god he's still just standing there! Say something! You, Stiles. Say something. Anything!_

"That's a nice shirt." _REALLY, STILES?_ _That's what you came up with?_ "It uh looks like all your other shirts, but don't worry they suit you, ya know? Very flattering all tight and-" Derek's eyes snapped open and the blazing blue began to recede. Stiles' heart skipped a beat or maybe two or three.

"Stiles." Deep breath. "Look-" Stiles began to panic. If this was about to be a formal rejection he just didn't want to hear it. He really couldn't bear to.

"No, don't worry about it. Scott was just messing with me. I'm sure it was a joke. There's no need for everyone to be freaking out about a stupid prank okay. I don't know how much you heard but let's just pretend you didn't. Whatever it was and we can all go on with our lives, or lack there of, or soon to be lack there of when the Alpha finally gets us which really can't some soon enough for me, honestly-" Stiles is in full on ramble mode now which is what usually happens when he's beyond mortified.

"Don't you say that Stiles. I will _never_ let anything happen to you." Derek dropped to his knees in front of Stiles between his slightly spread legs looking like his family just died all over again. Stiles' leg began to shake nervously and his breathing started to escalate. Concern washed over Derek's face as his thumb began rubbing soothing circles onto the inside of his knee while his hand rested there. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Am I going to faint? Stiles don't you dare faint!_

"Stiles. Stiles breathe." Then Derek's left hand cupped the side of Stiles' face while his thumb caressed the cheekbone more tenderly than Stiles had any idea Derek was capable of. And then just like that his heart rate began to drop steadily and his lips slowly began to curve upwards. Warm brown eyes met cool green and so much seemed to be read that neither boy moved or said anything, just basked in finally being close, the joined thrum of their mutual contact was pleased and Derek couldn't help but smile. It was like his body was purring, both of them were.

_Did Derek Hale just smile? He is definitely smiling right now. Oh my god I'm going to die. He was already too hot when pissed off but this is too much. Shit he is so beautiful._

"So beautiful." Stiles whispered into the air between them only to be blown away again as Derek's smile grew and then Derek was rising up on his knees letting his forehead rest on his mate's. Stiles brought a hand behind Derek's head letting his finger's curl in the wisps of hair at the nape and ran his other hand along Derek's arm up to his shoulder, which he gripped tightly. Stiles was rewarded with a very pleased growl rumbling through the wolf that he could feel inside himself reaching from every point their bodies were connected. A giddy chuckle escaped his lips at the feeling, at the touches, at everything. Derek's eyes opened an inch from his, their noses bumping and both of their breathing seemed to pick up.

_Is this really happening? I'm dreaming right? Ever since Scott came in here this whole thing has been a dream. God I need to stop falling asleep on my laptop! Those damn key imprints are getting so embarrassing._

"Stiles. I can hear your brain whirring." Derek chuckled. _Oh my god this is the best dream ever. Don't wake up. Don't ever wake up. _"Tell me what's going on in there?"

"I just hope I never wake up." Derek chucked again and Stiles could feel it purring through his body once more. _Oh my god am I hard? I must be hard. Don't look down though that's just embarrassing._

"I promise you this is real Stiles." _Bullshit, dream Derek. _Derek's eyes seemed to be some strange mixture of amusement, concern, and guilt?

"Prove it." Stiles whispered back. And at some point the hand that was on his cheek had moved to the back of his neck because it was pulling him in those last few inches and angling him just how Derek wanted. Their eyes fluttered closed as Derek brushed his lips across Stiles' almost teasing, but really he was savoring. He never wanted this moment to end and Stiles was totally okay with that. After a few more passes and nuzzling noses and a completely manly whine from Stiles, Derek went in for the kill.

Finally their lips pressed firmly together, Stiles wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't this. This was soft and sweet but so strong and he could feel how much control Derek was using to cage his wolf and Stiles wanted nothing more than for Derek to just let him go. He pulled Derek even closer to him, crushing their mouths and chests together receiving another growl from Derek that sent all of Stiles' blood straight to his crotch. Stiles let out a moan and breathed in as much air as possible. Derek took the opportunity to let his tongue glide along Stiles' bottom lip receiving another delectable moan from the younger boy encouraging him in his explorations. Stiles opened his mouth wider, all too eager for this to progress even further. When Derek's tongue finally caresses his both boys make noises that neither will admit ever happened, and then their pace almost becomes frantic. Between the litany of moans and growls they are scrambling up the bed somehow managing to never disjoin. Stiles likes to think it's sexy werewolf mojo.

Stiles squirmed as Derek's left hand rested firmly half on his clavicle and half curled around his neck and grabbed at Derek's shoulders desperately pulling at his shirt. As Derek already had a hand crawling up Stiles' smooth abs he got the memo. Too many clothes here. Derek nudged the legs open beneath him and moved his between them and sat up. Stiles' whine of despair went straight to Derek's cock and he growled greedily as he shredded Stiles' shirt leaving the young man's bare chest completely exposed while lightly raking his claws over the flesh. _That is the hottest thing I've ever seen, holy shit. Stiles don't you dare cream your jeans. Even if this is just a dream you will never forgive yourself._ Stiles sat up reaching for the hem on Derek's shirt pushing it up and letting his tongue follow along with each new inch revealed. Derek groaned and let a hand come to rest on the back of Stiles' head before running it down over the smooth and taught back and raking his claws back up. Stiles moaned into Derek's chest. Seeing Derek as a wolf was one thing but feeling it against his bare skin was something else entirely. Surely there was nothing more erotic than that.

Derek lowered himself back down atop Stiles' rejoining their mouths desperately and each boy moaned feeling their mutual hardness grind together. Stiles' hands gripped the incredibly strong shoulders above him loving the way his fingers indented the bare flesh as he dug them as deep as he could receiving the loudest groan from Derek yet as tiny rivers of blood ran towards the crevice of his spine. Derek pressed his hips into Stiles' as hard as he dared and when Stiles' rewarded him with a breathy and desperate "Oh Derek" he ground them in a circular motion just as strongly.

Stiles could barely process all of these sensations at once, there was so much going on. The pressure of Derek's hips, their bare chests sliding against each other slick with sweat, and the hand firmly holding his neck in place while Derek nuzzled and nipped at the other side was all too much. He knew there was a continuous stream of moans and whines escaping from him somehow but he was far beyond caring, and if the groans and growls from above him were any indication Derek didn't seem to mind either. In fact Stiles' was pretty sure he loved them. The pressure on his cock was getting to be too much and Derek's rolling hips were creating a rhythm Stiles had completely fallen prey to. There was a pooling deep in his stomach and then a harsh bite between his neck and shoulder and it was all over for him. He came digging his nails into the solid biceps surrounding him nearly screaming Derek's name.

As Derek's teeth sunk shallowly into Stiles and the receiving scream reached his ears Derek knew he couldn't last any longer. Throw in the clawing at his arms and the wet denim seeping into his and then he was shaking and practically burrowing their hips into the mattress as his eyes burned blue and Stiles' name was muffled into the boy's neck.

The collective panting and occasional aftershock continued as their mouths met again. Slowly they opened back up for each other and took the time to get to know every little crevice and nerve and sharp edge they could find. Derek pulled back allowing them to catch their breath as their foreheads joined and noses nuzzled. Stiles wondered if the nose nuzzling was another wolf thing. Obviously the biting was and he was far from complaining. He had basically been fantasizing about that bite since Derek first threatened him with it. Maybe even before then.

Derek smiled at Stiles again and Stiles was almost thrown back into shock. _Smiles and orgasms from Derek Hale? So much for pissed off Derek being the hottest thing ever. That combo sure as hell beats anything else ever. But pissed off Derek is still pretty hot. Obviously. God is anything about Derek not fucking gorgeous? Ugh I hate him. No, I'm definitely falling in love with him. Oh god I'm so screwed. He's still on top of me. Oh my god he's still smiling at me! Breathe Stiles. Breathe. _Derek chuckled and Stiles could feel it strongly along his whole body as close as they still were._ Oh my god I'm really gonna die. Best way to go. Ever._

"Stiles" Derek practically sing-songed, "still thinking this is a dream?" He laughed again, "It sure feels like it for me too but it's definitely not. Do you really think Scott would have been in it?" Derek grinned down at him and Stiles groaned. _This is literally torture. Does he have any clue what he's doing to me? Wait so Scott actually watched Derek jerk off? _Stiles burst out laughing and soon they were both laughing hysterically, their stomachs hitting the other's and noses bouncing against the other.

"I… can't believe… he did that." Stiles finally managed to get out. "Lil peeping werewolf… oh my god… so funny." Derek was smiling but it was obvious he found it at least a little less funny than Stiles did. _Understandably_, Stiles thought. Stiles collected himself enough to form complete sentences as Derek slid over next to him with one arm pulling Stiles' side tight to his chest. Stiles turned his head to meet Derek's eyes and they both smiled feeling more content then either of them had ever felt. "So, what are you gonna do to him?" Stiles grinned and Derek snorted but huffed out a laugh.

"Why? Do you have any ideas? I have one that I think you'll like but you go first."

"Sneaky wolf, eh? Alright uhhhm I think you should definitely do something that scares him away from Allison for a while. They make me sick and nothing would be worse than to have to spend precious time away from her." Derek laughed and Stiles cocked an eyebrow. "Okay so not really an idea but it's a direction."

"Great mates think alike I guess" Derek smirked "The next mating cycle isn't for another two months but he sure as hell doesn't know that." Derek chuckled again and Stiles nuzzled their noses together which Derek seemed to appreciate as he let out a little growl and nuzzled back. "So I'll say it's these upcoming two weeks and that he can't have sex with Allison unless he wants to fill her up with pups at sixteen." Stiles stared at him in wide-eyed and then planted a fierce close mouthed kiss but pulled back quickly. _Mate. Mate. Mate. He said mate. WHAT?_

"One, that's absolutely brilliant. Two, did you just call me your mate? And three, what in the hell is a mating cycle?" Derek smiled and pulled Stiles closer to him splaying a hand across his back and entwining their still jean-clad legs.

"One, thank you, baby." _Oh my god he just called me baby. Can I come again just from that? _"Two, yes you are absolutely my mate. I did hear you earlier when you were talking to Scott about the way your body reacts to mine. Actually, how does it feel right now?"

"Like it's buzzing, but in a good way. I don't think I've ever been this happy, this I don't know, peaceful?" Derek gave him a shit eating grin and Stiles couldn't resist moving in for a kiss. This one however did not end quickly. Stiles' free hand roamed Derek's flank as his tongue delved into his mouth and moaned at the claws nipping the soft flesh of his lower back. Derek pulled back and nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely mates." They both smiled. "I feel the same way, only maybe deeper. It's like a thrumming I can feel and hear seeping from you into me and vice-versa. Like right now our auras are almost purring. For the last week mine has been whirring anxiously trying desperately to join with yours. If we officially 'mate' then you'll be able to feel that too, and more." Stiles' brain was frozen and he wasn't sure if that had ever happened before.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever heard. Wait, if we 'officially mate'? We can be mates but not mated? And hey what did you mean by 'if'?" Derek was pleased with his clever mate, picking up the nuances in his language. He half purred half growled nuzzling into Stiles' neck licking at the bite mark that was now a dark purple. Stiles moaned and Derek worked his way up nipping at Stiles' jaw before going back to lick at the wound again and then pulling back.

"Okay well first the official mating process, which I honestly am not 100% positive of since I half remember my parents talking about it and have half read about it in their books-"

"Okay noted."

"Alright so, basically your body needs to absorb my semen from the inside, and no orally doesn't count, while I simultaneously mark you with 'the bite of the mate,' which is a lot like what I just gave you only I will have to be in my beta form. If I were an alpha that would be an issue because the bite would turn you but thankfully we wouldn't have to worry about that." Stiles nodded. "Okay I said 'if' because being mated means a lot more than cool vibes and you're only sixteen. This is a forever type deal. It's not like we'd just be getting married and could get a divorce if things don't work out. Even though the fact that we're mates means things are fated to work out, kinda." Derek smiled and went back to the nose nuzzling that Stiles was beginning to love. "I mean we we're basically made for each other. Sure we'd argue like everyone else but our bodies and our minds would work as one. This is where it might get freaky. First I'm supposed to get some kind of power boost or strength increase to better protect my mate. If you were a wolf you would get one too. Actually you still might a little bit I'm not sure." Stiles grinned at that one. "Along with the whole intertwining auras thing comes a melding of energies. We would be able to feel each other wherever we are like an emotional connection. You get a sense of your mate at long distances, such as knowing if they are in pain or surprised or even just content."

"I bet that makes for awesome phone sex." Stiles grinned and Derek gave a full-bellied laugh into Stiles' chest before he looked back at him.

"Yeah, I bet. At close range some lore says we'd even be able to hear each other's thoughts. Sounds a little extreme but who knows. I could probably travel to find another family of wolves for more concrete info but who knows what kind of reception I'd get. Not every family was like mine." Stiles nodded again.

"I'm more of a hands on experience kinda guy anyway, a very tactile learner." Stiles ran his hand down Derek's flank and nuzzled into his neck licking and nipping and enjoying the rumble spreading through him starting from his attached lips.

"Good," Derek groaned. "So good." Derek cupped the back of Stiles' head as it made its way down to a nipple and his tongue began lapping at it and swirling around it. Stiles moaned as his lips closed around the hard nub and he bit down roughly. "Uhnggg Stiles" Derek choked out as his body arched into Stiles' mouth. _Yeah, werewolves definitely have a thing for biting. Good thing I do too. We really are perfect mates. Made for each other… that is too crazy and so fucking awesome._

"So what else?" Stiles asked and then began kissing his way back up to Derek's neck nipping at his ear lobe.

"Uhh I think that's it. Oh shit, wait the biggest thing. If one mate dies then the other most likely will too. From basically a broken heart and mind and soul." Stiles stopped his ministrations and they both looked into each other's eyes. "Yeah, I know it's a lot. If there are young pups all that devotion can be transferred to them if there is no pack to assume guardianship but even then the surviving mate has to be extremely strong willed for that to happen. The loss of a mate is beyond devastating. One usually doesn't want to keep living without the other." Stiles was breathing heavily again and Derek noticed easily. He began rubbing calming circles on his mate's back watching the gears shift behind Stiles' eyes.

_Wow. That is incredible. Scary, but incredible. It's not like we'd have pups anyway, two dudes and all. It's a little too scary with all this dangerous Alpha business but once that's over and we're both still here…_

"Oh another thing is as a human no wolf would harm you. It goes against our nature to harm another wolf's human mate, probably something about pride and honor and defenselessness. It would be an easy way to kill a wolf by killing their much weaker human mate and just letting the wolf die alone. But when both mates are wolves it's fair game. Personally I don't think it's fair but I'm sure as hell not going to complain if it could potentially keep you safe."

"That is so incredible. How did I never learn all of this when I did all that research for Scott? I spent days, I still spend days researching and I haven't learned any of what you've told me today." Derek laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't expect this to be online. Most of what I know is from legends my parents told me that turned out to not really be legends or from the few books and journals I found hidden in the guest cottage that have been passed down in my family for centuries." Stiles just shook his head.

"I hope you know that you have just been blowing my mind over and over ever since you climbed through my window today." Derek ran a hand up Stiles' side and pulled him in for deep and penetrating kiss that left them both gasping and smiling a few minutes later.

"Likewise, baby." Stiles sighed. _I probably shouldn't like 'baby' so much as a guy but holy hell it is so hot in Derek's deep grumbly voice. I could really get used to that. Oh my god. I could have him in my bed for life. Literally. Okay not literally in my bed forever but I could have him forever. Holy shit. Holy shit. Don't scream like a girl that is so not hot, Stiles. Can you just try to be half as sexy as Derek? Please just try. Step one, breathe. Breathe, Stiles._

"Stiles? You alright? Your heart is racing again, baby." Derek stroked the back of Stiles' neck and Stiles sighed and smiled.

"You probably shouldn't call me baby then if you're trying to keep me from getting all hot and bothered." Derek smirked and his green eyes narrowed as they flashed blue.

"Oh you like that huh?" Stiles pursed his lips and nodded as Derek climbed back on top of him and clashed their mouths and bodies back together. Stiles arched his body into Derek's and moaned at the returning friction between their groins.

"Oh god, Der" Styles groaned and pawed at his mates denim clad ass. "Why are we still wearing pants? Pants are the absolute worst." With that he slipped his hands under the waistband and grabbed the round globes firmly. _Oh god yes he's going commando! Well I guess that makes sense given what he was doing right before he came over here. Oh my god he was jacking off thinking about me. Why am I just NOW processing that? Ugh that is too hot. Damn you Derek! Wait why are we still wearing pants!_

"Uhnggg fuck! Stiles" Derek moaned as Stiles bit into his shoulder and squeezed his ass, slamming their hips together.

"I want you, Der. I want you, forever." Derek stopped moving and looked down into Stiles' eyes ignoring his desperate whine for things to continue.

"Stiles," Derek smiled. "Wait we never finished our conversation." With that he rolled back onto his side and pulled Stiles close, their hips and foreheads joined. Stiles grumbled disappointedly but let Derek continue. "You asked me if we could be mates but not mated, and the answer is yes. We would always feel the need, the pull to be formally mated and it would only grow over time but it wouldn't be that bad as long as we saw each other often and were physically close and basically had a lot of sex to satisfy our bodies' needs to join. Also if one of us were to die the other would not be as badly affected. It would still be a horrible loss but not an insurmountable one. As the human mate you would still be able to find interest and maybe even love in other partners should I pass. Me not so much, along with me feeling our connection more strongly as a wolf means I would also feel it more strongly should it break. I don't want to freak you out but basically you're the only person I'll ever have sex with from now on. I've acknowledged you as my mate and there's really no going back. If I'd never met you I'd have been what we call a 'lone wolf' but those are very rare because it's kind of like fate or destiny to find your mate, anyway they can have whatever partners they want."

"This is all so crazy, and so cool. I can't believe I was destined to be a wolf's mate. I mean why me? How many wolves are out there and how many of them have human mates? Here you go blowing my mind again, Hale." Derek laughed and enjoyed the enthusiasm.

"A very miniscule percentage of the human population are wolves and a minuscule percentage of that have human mates, or find their mates when they're human. I'm pretty sure most human mates choose to be bitten at some point."

"Yeah, I can imagine" Stiles grinned and leaned in nipping at Derek's bottom lip begging for entrance, which he received easily. They moaned into each other's mouths and pulled each other close while the hum between them purred happily. Suddenly Stiles pulled back as a horrifying thought occurred to him. Derek eyed him nervously. "Allison and Scott aren't mates are they? Is that why they're so damn obsessed with each other? I don't know if that would make feel better about how freaky they are or piss me off that I'm going to have get used to them being together for the rest of my life." Stiles groaned but not in a good way and Derek just laughed.

"I don't know what you'd rather hear but I have a feeling they're mates. Scott is a bitten wolf so it's a little different and I need to do more research on that as I haven't really looked into it since it doesn't exactly apply to me. But yeah you're right it does explain his unnatural pull towards her that goes somewhat beyond your average teen angst." Stiles laughed. "Also his strong inclination to protect her is another big clue. Shit I should really talk to him about this. Especially before mating season that could really fuck them up."

"Mating season! You still need to tell me what that is." Stiles rolled onto his back leaving a hand on Derek's chest, "but can you tell me in the shower? I have a game tonight and I need to be there in an hour." Stiles didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Derek's hand dragging him along.

"Stiles wait!" Derek laughed "If we do pants off right now we are not going to make it to your game in an hour, there is just no way." Stiles pouted and Derek had a really hard time not jumping him right there. "You know I want to but I also want to enjoy my time with you." Derek pulled Stiles toward him from his hold on the slender hip and gave him a lingering closed mouth kiss. He leaned back and smirked while spinning Stiles around and slapping his ass, effectively pushing him towards the shower and then closing the door behind him after he walked out of the room.

* * *

Stiles was a few minutes late to warm up but he had suited up before he got there anyway. He wasn't quite ready to display all of his marks just yet. Derek hadn't gone too overboard this afternoon but Stiles still had several hickeys and a few nips that would not go unnoticed by his teammates and definitely not by Scott. Scott would know exactly who they were from and he just didn't want to go there yet, not that he was ashamed or anything cause that couldn't be further from the truth. Maybe even the opposite, they were personal, special. _God, I'm such a girl. Fucking Dominant alpha turning me into his little bitch. Ugh that's so hot. _Scott still gave him a knowing smirk when he joined the group huddling around Coach. _Damn werewolf noses! I'm never going to have any privacy for the rest of my life. Literally._

Having Derek in the stands watching him was almost too much for the poor boy's heart to handle. He had only been bumped up to first line a couple games ago after another player had gotten seriously body checked and left out of commission, leaving nervousness rolling off his body in waves. Derek there added some serious anxiety and intimidation with Stiles wanting so badly to impress him. He did not want to be pathetic Stiles 'Bilinsky' in front of his new boyfriend… _boyfriend? Huh I guess that sounds okay. Mate. Much better. Oh shit, ball! Run, idiot! _

That was the only goal Stiles made that night and it was also the first goal he's made as part of the team. Whipping around after watching the ball hit the net he looked to Derek first who was standing and whooping with a big smile and a fist pumping the air. Stiles grinned back at him but couldn't help laughing and shaking his head as he ran back into the game. It truly was an unearthly sight, Derek Hale full of excitement and pride, Stiles could definitely get used to this. Stiles made plenty of passes and helped complete the plays without the opportunity to score but he didn't care. He was way too amped up to be disappointed or nervous about anything. Derek was there, Derek loved him, was proud of him, and would be forever. _That shit cray. _That thought led to Stiles slightly altering his running to the new beat in his head. Sometimes his severe ADHD did make life a little more fun, and Derek certainly hasn't seemed to mind.

Walking back towards the locker rooms after they won the game, as per usual, Stiles was dragged away from the group and pushed up against the cold cement wall leading down to the doors. He barely had time to register that it was Derek before he rolled his body into Stiles' and dove into his mouth with his tongue. Stiles moaned as his body slumped against Derek's and the wolf brought one hand to the back of his neck and the other curled around his hip to keep him upright. Derek disentangled their mouths and pulled his face back to smile at Stiles who was looking fully blissed out right about now.

"You were great tonight, babe" he said. Stiles grinned back at him and curled and arm around his neck to bring his face closer.

"Thanks. You too, ya know from the stands..." With that he pulled Derek back into another kiss illiciting a low growl from the wolf who responded eagerly.

Derek of course noticed the many raised heartbeats and various scented emotions pooling around them but was extremely pleased to note that Stiles had been completely focused on him since he grabbed him. His cheeky side was excited to see the severe blush he was sure Stiles would sport when he finally realized half of his team was frozen staring at them. The moment was finally broken when he heard Scott start laughing behind them and Stiles' eyes snapped open with a look of blatant terror, much to Derek's amusement.

"Oh my god, Derek! I hate you. You did this on purpose!" Stiles whispered as he looked over his wolf's shoulder at his teammates that were red faced and hastily making their way into the locker room as if it wasn't obvious they had stopped for the free show.

"Hey I was only trying to congratulate you. But if you'd rather I don't…" Derek slowly backed away and gave his trademark smirk when Stiles grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You're just lucky you're so hot, wolfie." Derek smiled into the quick kiss.

"Don't you mean _you're_ lucky?" Stile's huffed in response and shoved Derek away playfully.

"Don't push it. I've got to go in there and get my stuff at least now and I'm sure the pervy bastards who watched will have spread the news. Not too excited for those looks okay. I was already the weird kid." Derek wrapped and arm around Stile's waist and walked him through the doors nipping at his ear.

"But now you're the kid with a totally hot boyfriend as you so eloquently put it, and if any of them have half a brain then just by looking at me they know I can put them down all too easily." The way Derek spoke that into the spot behind his ear sent a shiver through his whole body.

"Put them down? You are such a dog." Derek growled and Stile's just laughed. "Thank you for threatening to euthanize my bullies but I've been me my whole life. I can handle it, Der." Stiles was about to walk into the locker room when he stopped and looked back at Derek with a smirk. "So, boyfriend huh?"

"Well ya know I just figured 'mate' isn't really culturally relevant among the humans." Derek grinned and Stile's laughed. Who knew Derek Hale could be funny?

"Sounds good to me, wolfie." With that he turned and walked through the doors swinging his hips maybe a little more than normal leaving Derek to wait for him in the hallway. _Here we go, Stiles. Be confident, have swagger. I've got the mooooooves like Jagger. _Stiles walked through the rows completely ignoring and avoiding eye contact with anyone and lightly dancing on the way to his locker next to Scott's.

"So I guess I don't really need to ask how things went down after I was ordered away, huh?" Scott asked with a somewhat forced smile.

"Well it sure sounds like you're asking" Stiles responded.

"Okay fine, so are you guys like dating or boyfriends or whatever now?" Scott looked fairly uncomfortable.

"Yep. I mean can you blame me, he is so fucking hot." Stiles was just trying to get a reaction out of Scott. It seemed to work.

"Oh god. I do not need to think about Derek that way. Oh my god you and him are gonna…. Or have you? Oh my god I don't wanna know." Stiles laughed at his best friend who was currently sitting on the bench taking a breather and letting the color return to his face.

"Oh come on Scott, I've had to listen to you go on and on about you an Allison, and I assure you that is far more vomit inducing than Derek's… talents." Sure he hasn't gotten that far with Derek yet but Scott didn't need to know that and Stiles knew it was only a matter of time. Plus the horrified and insulted look on the young beta's face was totally worth it.

"Stiles please, just don't go there. I won't get detailed about Allison and you won't get detailed about Derek. Deal?" Sounds fair enough.

"Deal" Stiles said through a laugh. Then someone spoke from behind them.

"You know I should have figured out you played for my team when you asked if I thought you were attractive but I just thought you were just a weirdo." Stiles turned to look at Danny who had his arms crossed and a big grin on his face. Stiles laughed at the honesty.

"Yeah well that was kinda weird anyway." Danny laughed. "Besides I don't know if I'm gay exactly just like… super gay for Derek." Danny laughed again and nodded.

"Dude I saw him pawing at you, I think that guy could make any person bend over." Stiles burst out laughing and nodded back. "Either way it'll be nice to have another 'mo around this school, we're seriously lacking."

"Yeah for sure." Stiles smiled. He had completely forgotten about Danny when picturing his reception in the locker room. The hot homo goalie should definitely have come to mind.

"Do you mind if I ask… are you guys serious or…" Danny asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Danny so don't get any ideas about trying to seduce my boyfriend. He'd probably rip your throat out just for trying." Stiles tried to sound as menacing as Derek but it clearly didn't work when Danny started laughing.

"Hey now who said I'd be going after him?" Danny let out a shoulder shaking laugh and slapped Stiles on the back as he walked away. Stiles had forgotten Scott was still sitting there until he heard a low chuckle next to him.

"Derek will definitely rip his throat out now" Scott grimaced.

"Well Derek doesn't have to know. Besides Danny was totally kidding." At least Stiles was pretty sure.

"Uh, me werewolf, you human. His heart wasn't kidding, and I can hear Derek's heartbeat in the hallway. I'm sure he's been listening." Stiles groaned. Privacy had seriously ceased to exist.

"Whatever it's just Danny and Derek's not as insane as we thought he was. He won't do anything to Danny, that's just stupid." Scott smiled in response knowing Stiles couldn't hear Derek's growl out in the hall.

"Holy shit Stiles" Scott gaped "Derek really went to town huh?" Stiles groaned, he forgot he wasn't planning on changing here, just grabbing his stuff. He quickly threw a shirt on but it wasn't quick enough to stop Danny from letting out a whistle and a grin from 20ft away. Stiles let his head fall against the locker next to his. _Confidence, Stiles. Come on. _

"Honestly I really think he was holding back. Don't you give Allison little nips in the moment anyway?" Stiles knew he was already breaking the rule but technically Scott had started this.

"Uh, I mean a little bit but not really. I mean she's a girl it's different I guess, I don't want to hurt her, ya know?" Scott looked down a little red faced.

"Dude, relax. She's pumped full of grade A hunter blood, I bet you anything that girl likes it rough." Stiles laughed and slapped his thoroughly stunned friend's shoulder as he walked passed him and out of the locker room. On his way out he got a few shocked looks and a wink from Danny, all in all a completely acceptable reception to his coming out. _Oh god coming out? Did I just come out? So everyone is gonna think I'm gay now… well I am in a relationship with a man… a lifelong relationship. It doesn't get much gayer than that. I should really just say I'm gay now. If I'm only ever going to be with a man then I'm pretty sure that's what that means. Oh god this has been the craziest day ever. That shit cray._

Stiles was doing his half walk have dance swagger on his way out of the double doors and was greeted by a swarm of people but made his way over to Derek who was smiling at him from his place leaning against the far wall.

"Well hello beautiful," Derek said as he pulled Stiles into him "god you smell good." Stiles whimpered as Derek ran his nose from his clavicle to up behind his ear finishing of with a small nip.

"I probably smell disgusting, you crazy." Stiles scolded playfully as they briefly nuzzled noses before they turned to leave with Derek's arm wrapped around Stiles' shoulders.

"So what would you like to do for dinner? I figure as your boyfriend I should at least take you out on a date, right?" Stiles turned to look at Derek shocked.

"Hells yeah! But my Dad will be working till at least two if there aren't anymore murders, of course, so how about take out?" Derek smiled suggestively in response.

"Perfect."

"So do you eat pizza or just bunnies and squirrels?" Derek growled which was exactly what Stiles was hoping for much to Derek's dismay.

"Actually I prefer a wild buck or a mountain lion but pizza's okay" Derek smirked.

"Wait seriously? I was kidding…." Stiles was at a loss. Derek just laughed.

"I prefer pizza in human form but when my family would hunt in packs I definitely preferred larger mammals, stronger blood flow and more savory meat, especially when raw." At Stiles slightly horrified expression Derek started to worry maybe he went a little too honest too fast.

"That is so hot." Okay maybe not too fast. Derek laughed and pulled Stiles further into his side.

"Kinky, bitch."

"Ugh how about we just go home and order pizza I really want some pants off time. Like right now." Derek laughed again, Stiles' eagerness was such a turn on but also very adorable on the squeaky teen.

"Whatever you want, babe." Stiles melted into Derek's side as they walked across the parking lot. Derek opened the door for him and was already seated and starting the car before Stiles had even reached for his seatbelt. _Sneaky wolves_. _I can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity tonight. Holy shit! Fuck yeah! Ugh why is this drive taking for freaking ever!_

Derek chuckled to himself as the smell of Stiles' slowly building arousal began to fill the car. Damn kid was working himself up over there and Derek didn't have to lift a finger.


End file.
